buffythevampireslayerandangelfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Rupert Giles
Rupert Edmund Giles was the Watcher and father figure of Slayer Buffy Summers, the former librarian of Sunnydale High School, and the occult expert of the Scooby Gang. Born into a family who worked for the Watchers Council for three generations, Giles initially rebelled against his family legacy and became a rogue magician, until the death of a close friend led him to return to the Council's fold. Nevertheless, he would retain his rebellious streak, and a fierce, ruthless devotion to his loved ones. As the Watcher of Buffy Summers, Giles developed a father-like bond with his charge, not only training her but also fighting by her side and openly defying the Council in order to save Buffy's life, which ultimately led to his dismissal from the Council. Fired from the Council, Giles remained as a member of the Scooby Gang for two more years, trying to find his way even after being reinstated in his position as Watcher. He left Sunnydale in 2001 when he came to the realization that he had to leave Buffy so she would embrace the responsibilities of adulthood. He returned to Sunnydale the next year to stop Willow Rosenberg from destroying the world and nearly lost his life in the process. After she was stopped, Giles took her to England to aid her in her rehabilitation and coming to terms with her power. When the First Evil began its campaign and had the Watchers Council destroyed, Giles gathered a group of Potential Slayers and returned to Sunnydale to prepare for the coming battle. However, he came into conflict with Buffy regarding the vampire Spike, whom Giles considered a potential threat. When Buffy's leadership was questioned by her friends and allies, Giles sided against Buffy but reconciled with her when Buffy devised a plan that would allow the Scoobies to defeat the First. When the power of the Slayer was activated in all potential Slayers throughout the world, Giles helped Buffy create the Slayer Organization, though in secret he sent Slayer Faith Lehane to eliminate a rogue Slayer. After Buffy discovered Giles had gone behind her back, they were not on speaking terms for a while, and Giles joined Faith as the two sought troubled new Slayers to help them come to terms with their powers and prevent them from falling into the path Faith had fallen to in the past. A short time later however, as the Twilight crisis came to the near destruction of the world, Giles was murdered by Angel, who was possessed by the sentience of a newly created universe. Angel and Faith worked tirelessly the next year to resurrect and bring back Giles despite it being a near-impossible task in a world without magic. Angel figured out a way through the Tooth of Ammuk, a magical artifact that would gather pieces of his soul through magical artifacts. Giles' soul was snatched away for eternal torment by Eyghon the Sleepwalker and briefly inhabited in Angel's own body. After finding a proper incantation, Giles' was successfully brought back to life. However, the spell had backfired through the Fairweather sisters involvement in the ritual and Giles was forced to deal with the stressful return to his twelve-year old body, but with his memories, intellect, and experience still intact. Feeling purposeless and disconnected, Giles nevertheless chose to aide Angel and Faith from stopping Whistler's release of deadly magical all over the world. After the battle was won, Giles briefly helped them with the changed people of London but nonetheless chose to part from Angel with Faith, seeing that the place he was at his best was with Buffy. Notable Powers Giles had immense knowledge of demonology and Slayer combat (including at least a theoretical knowledge of jujutsu and aikido, but excelling at the art of fencing), mainly due to his training as a Watcher. While he had no true supernatural powers of his own, his extensive experience in dealing with vampires, demons, and other creatures made him capable of handling them effectively. His youthful interest in witchcraft and sorcery had endured into his adult life, granting him knowledge of a wide variety of spells, though his natural aptitude for it was only moderate (much less than that of Willow or Amy). Giles was proficient in several languages, including Latin, ancient Greek, Sumerian, Japanese, and possibly Gaelic, but weak in German, Mandarin, and Cantonese. Giles had moderate skill in hand-to-hand combat, as well as various melee weapons. He also implied that he was a skilled marksman. While his demeanor was typically mild and polite, Giles was not above using raw violence to solve a problem, such as physically threatening Principal Snyder into readmitting Buffy to school after her expulsion, pummeling Angelus senseless with a flaming baseball bat and burning down his hideout upon discovering that he had killed Jenny Calendar, smothering Ben to death with his bare hands to prevent Glory's return when Buffy chooses to spare him, brutally beating Ethan Rayne for information or simply to improve his mood, manhandling Spike while ordering him to get over his obsession with Buffy, and forcing Glory's minion, Slook, to talk by inflicting a painful-sounding injury. Typically however, Giles' calm demeanor and professionalism offered him a detached state of authority even in the face of fearsome monsters, as demonstrated during his confrontation with a violent demon. He was also shown to be able to quickly hot-wire a car. Giles was granted the powers of the Devon Coven in an attempt to stop Willow. During this time, he demonstrated powers such as teleportation, telekinesis, and energy projection. He lost all of these powers when Willow drained him and left him on the brink of death, but he recovered immediately after Xander calmed her down from her rampage. His moderate proficiency in magic combined with his natural acumen and intelligence made him quite formidable; he killed Roden, a skillfull warlock, through using a spell inventively Appearances Buffy the Vampire Slayer *Giles appears in all episodes of Season 1 to 5. *"Bargaining, Part One" *"Flooded" *"Life Serial" *"All the Way" *"Once More, With Feeling" *"Tabula Rasa" *"Two to Go" *"Grave" *"Lessons" *"Beneath You" *"Sleeper" *"Bring on the Night" *"Showtime" *"The Killer in Me" *"First Date" *"Lies My Parents Told Me" *"Dirty Girls" *"Empty Places" *"Touched" *"End of Days" *"Chosen" Angel Season 5 *"Damage" (Only mentioned) Buffy Season 8 *''The Long Way Home'' *''The Chain'' *''No Future For You'' *''Safe'' *''Retreat'' *''Turbulence'' *''Twilight'' *''Last Gleaming'' Angel & Faith *''Live Through This, Parts 1 and 2'' (Only in flashbacks) *''Daddy Issues, Part 1'' (Only in flashbacks) *''Women of a Certain Age'' (only in flashbacks) *''Death and Consequences, Part 1'' (body possessed by Eyghon) *''Death and Consequences, Parts 2 and 3'' (only in flashbacks; body possessed in present) *''Death and Consequences, Part 4'' (in Angel's possession; in flashbacks) *''Spike and Faith'' (in Angel's possession) *''What You Want, Not What You Need, Part 1'' (resurrection) *''What You Want, Not What You Need, Parts 2-4'' Buffy Season 9 *''The Watcher'' (only in flashbacks) Willow: Wonderland *''Wonderland, Part Four'' (only in visions) Category:Offical Characters Category:Human Category:Watcher Category:Males Category:Scooby Gang Category:Watchers Council Category:Slayer Organization Category:Magic practitioners Category:Musician Category:Sunnydale residents Category:Sunnydale High faculty and staff Category:London residents Category:Shopkeepers Category:English individuals Category:Telekinetics Category:Resurrected individuals Category:Angel & Faith allies Category:Possession victims Category:Team Angel